Justice League Two Sides Of The Same Team
by SpiderPrime
Summary: Based on the Justice League animated series. Duplicates of the Justice League from another dimension have arrived on Earth in search of another world to conquer!


Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective authors  
  
Justice League - Two Sides Of The Same Team  
  
Time is a fragile thing. With every major action we create an alternate timeline, where events occur somewhat differently to the way we are used to. The Earth we are about to visit is one of those worlds, and things are very different to the way we know them.  
  
In the once grand city of Metropolis, a palace stands fit for a king. No king of royal heritage resides here, but the rulers of this planet do. On the balcony, a figure dressed in black stands alone surveying his kingdom, and the people he along with others has enslaved. He is Ultraman, an alien from another world, the world of Krypton to be precise. "Does something trouble you Ultraman?" a voice asked from the room leading to the balcony. "Not at all Owlman. Would you join me in gazing over this conquered planet?" Ultraman replied. "I would, but I have exciting news for you." Owlman replied, his blue cape waving slightly in the breeze. Owlman mostly wore grey, with blue gloves, boots and a mask that was mostly blue but painted brown on the part that covered his face. A symbol shaped like an owl with its wings outstretched was emblazoned onto his chest. The same symbol was on the front of the utility belt he wore. Two pointy ears stretched outward from the mask.  
  
Ultraman turned to him, exposing the letter U on his chest. "What is it? Have you discovered a new type of kryptonite that will give me even more ultra powers?" Ultraman asked excitedly. "No this is even better. Myself and The Martian Manhater have discovered a way to jump to other universes, giving us more worlds to conquer." Owlman explained. "You were right Owlman, this is better. Summon the other members of the Crime Syndicate at once." Ultraman ordered. Owlman walked away quickly, hoping he was going fast enough to save himself from Ultraman's wrath.  
  
Mere seconds had passed before the Crime Syndicate had gathered around the apparatus that Owlman and The Martian Manhater had created. "Crime Syndicate, this device will be the key to the conquest of not just the world or the universe, but time itself!" Ultraman cackled. "For what power on any Earth could defeat our combined abilities? Johnny Quick, the fastest man alive. Power Ring, whose ring can create invulnerable force fields and energy beams. Superwoman, rogue Amazonian princess with the powers of gods. Falconwoman, the vicious Thanagarian warrior. The Martian Manhater, enslaver of humanity after they wiped out his species. Owlman, master planner, inventor and detective. And finally myself Ultraman, last son of Krypton and mightiest being of all." Ultraman boasted as each Crime Syndicate member thanked Ultraman for his comments with tones of fake humility.  
  
"We will have to be careful, we will arrive just outside the planet's atmosphere." The Martian Manhater warned. "You worry too much, my mighty ring will create a force field to keep us all safe." Power Ring claimed. "Owlman, flip the switch already I've got butts to kick." Johnny Quick complained. "Watch your tongue insolent youth or I'll have to remove it." Falconwoman threatened, twirling her mace in her hand. "Oh yeah? You couldn't catch me if you hand a rocket up your.." Johnny Quick shot back, poking his tongue out before Superwoman interrupted him. "Shut up, all of you!" Superwoman roared, whipping Johnny Quick with her lasso. Without paying attention to the bickering of the others which he found wearying, Owlman turned on the device and jumped through the dimensional gate along with the other Crime Syndicate members.  
  
Meanwhile, back on our own Earth or to be precise above it, the Justice League, the team comprised of The Earth's Mightiest Heroes, keep watch over the planet and its people. Superman and The Martian Manhunter sat at opposite ends of the main console, checking various monitors and screens. The Flash was busy teaching Wonder Woman how to play video games on the large television in the recreational room. Batman and The Green Lantern discussed various strategies while taking the amazing view of Earth and its surrounding constellations from the observation desk and Hawkgirl busied herself repairing one of the Justice League's many transports that had been damaged during a battle.  
  
"Any activity J'onn?" Superman asked The Martian Manhunter. "Nothing at all Superman." J'onn replied. As he spoke, he noticed a series of erratic readings appearing on one of the scanners. "Actually, wait. There seems to be some sort of activity happening nearby. Computer, display stellar map." J'onn asked and instantly a three-dimensional map of the area of space surrounding Earth appeared around Superman and J'onn. "There Superman!" J'onn said, pointing to what looked like a small hole in space. "What is that?" Superman asked, gazing at the hole in shock. "It appears to be a tear in the time-space continuum." J'onn answered. "How could that have been caused?" Superman enquired frantically. "I am not sure, but whatever it is it probably isn't friendly." The Martian Manhunter replied. "We better get down to Earth and see what's going on." Superman spoke, pressing button in the shape of the Justice League symbol.  
  
"The code red signal, this must be something big!" Green Lantern exclaimed as he and Batman stood on the observation deck. "Agreed, we'd better get to the launch bay." Batman replied. Green Lantern used his power ring to create a mini transport for Batman and flew off for the launch bay with Batman trailing behind him. Wonder Woman had just beaten The Flash for the first time as the alarm went off. "Geez, more super powered bad guys." Flash jokingly complained, throwing down his game pad. "You coming princess?" He asked Wonder Woman, whose face was filled with delight at having gotten The Flash off his high horse at last. "That was convenient, for you." She said dryly. "What? I just let you win! To be polite, you know?" Flash shot back before running off at super speed towards the launch bay. "Typical man, lots of pride and little ability." Wonder Woman thought to herself before flying in the same direction as The Flash.  
  
As the other members of the Justice League assembled inside the shuttle, Hawkgirl was putting the finishing touches to her repair job. She flew into the cockpit, her wings flapping gracefully. "Okay, who are we dealing with today?" The Flash asked as if it were a simple office job. "Not sure." The Martian Manhunter replied bluntly as he engaged the shuttle's rockets. "Oh cool, it's like what that Forrest Gump said about life being like a box of candy. You never know what you're gonna get." The Flash replied, impersonating the character's droll southern accent as the ship took off. He then proceeded to launch into as string of comments, before a muzzle created by the Green Lantern's power ring sealed his mouth shut. "That's better." Green Lantern unusually quipped as The Flash tried to pull the restraint off.  
  
Back on earth, the Crime Syndicate were running rampant, destroying buildings and property. "Destroy everything!" Ultraman roared over the chaos. "Wait a sec, what the heck is that thing?" Johnny Quick asked while running around a car to make it explode. He stopped for a split second to point to the ship containing the approaching Justice League before returning to causing more destruction. "Whatever it is, it won't exist for much longer!" Power Ring bellowed, firing an energy burst from his ring towards the ship and successfully severing a wing.  
  
"We're hit." Batman shouted, taking off his seatbelt. "Right, everybody out." Superman ordered as he caught The Flash and flew him away from the rapidly falling shuttle. "Over there! The inhabitants of the shuttle have arrived. I'll take care of them!" Johnny Quick boasted, running at super speed towards the Justice League.  
  
"Alright, everyone be careful. We don't want any." Superman began. "Superman, look out!" Green Lantern shouted as Johnny Quick connected with his punch, sending Superman careening towards a wall. Johnny Quick stopped in front of the Justice League and an expression of shock and puzzlement crossed his face. "Wait a minute, you look just like us. But you're not us.." Johnny Quick thought out loud before being tackled by The Flash. "Hey, before you start with the whole super powers thing, check you're not infringing any trademarks!" Flash quipped while picking up a dazed Johnny Quick and speed punching him several times.  
  
"Take your filthy hands off him or face the consequences." Ultraman warned, the other Crime Syndicate members behind him. "You would do well to follow your own advice." Green Lantern replied before firing an energy burst at Ultraman, knocking him back. "Crime Syndicate, crush these frauds!" Ultraman ordered, pointing to the Justice League. "Justice League, give no quarter." The once again standing Superman told the others and the two teams stood toe to toe..  
  
To Be Continued! 


End file.
